maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Shout! (CEC TV Edition)
Season 1 Disc 1 1. Avaturd/CSICarly 2. Transboremores/Star Wars: The Groan Wars 3. 2012 Dalmations / Grey's in Anime 4. Star Blecch / uGlee 5. Wall-E-Nator/ Extreme Renovation: House Edition: Superman's Fortress of Sollitude 6. Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End/ Batman's Family Feud 7. Cliffordfield/Big Time Rushmore 8. Fantastic Megan Fox/Mad vs. Wild 9. I Love You, Iron Man/Ben 10 Franklin Disc 2 1. Class of the Titans/Zeke and Lex Luthor 2. S'UP/ Mouse M.D. 3. The Dagrinchy Code/Duck 4. Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney/Malcolm in the Middle Earth 5. Pokemon Park/WWER 6. So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How To Dance/Yo Gagga Gagga! 7. The Straight A Team/Gaming's Next Top Princess 8. The Buzz Identity/Two and a Half Man 9. Are You Karate Kidding Me?/The Fresh Prawn of Bel-air Disc 3 1. HOPS/Naru-210 2. KoBee Movie/Law and Ogre 3. Pooh Grit/Not a Fan a Montana 4. The Social Netjerk/Smallville: Turn off the Clark 5. TwiGH School Musical/Avenger Time 6. Arthor/The Big Fang Theory 7. Ribbitless/The Clawfice 8. Force Code/Flamable Special Features - The Making of MAD - Promos - Creating Footage - Zombi (Ad Parody from Avaturds/CSICarly) Trailers - Gavin and Zachary Boxed Set - CEC TV Hall of Fame Collection - Martha Speaks 5th Anniversary Complete Series Season 2 Disc 1 #RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine #Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent #Kung Fu Blander / Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy #Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian #Fast Hive/Minute to Flynn It #Cowboys and Alien Force/ThunderLOLCats #Transboremores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon/The Walking Fred #X-Games: First Class/Criminal Minecraft #Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas/How I Met Your Mummy Disc 2 1. Dances With Wolverine: A Footloose Parody/Tater Tots and Tiaras 2. Demise of the Planet of the Apes/The Celebrity Ape-Rentice 3. Money Ball Z/Green Care Bear 4. Spy Vs. Spy Kids/The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker 5. Captain Americant/My Supernatural Sweet 16 6. FROST/Undercover Claus 7. Twilight: Staking Dawn/Crookie Blue 8. WWe Bought a Zoo: An Untrue Mad Zoo Story/2 Broke Powerpuff Girls 9. Dolphineas and Ferb Tale/VICTORious Disc 3 1. My Little War Horse / The Tonight Show With Jay Lion-O 2. Al Pacino and the Chipmunks / That's What Super Friends Are For 3. Real Veal / Celebrity Wife Swamp 4. Garfield of Dreams / I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 5. The Adventures of TaunTaun / Everybody Loves Rayman 6. Potions 11 / Moves Like Jabba 7. Addition: Impossible / New Gill 8. Hulk Smash / iChronicle CEC TV Favorites - Volume One All 10 episodes in one disc plus 9 ApartmentNewsroom specials. 1: MAD - WALL-E-NATOR/Superman's Fortress of Solitude 2: MAD - HOPS/NARU210 3: MAD- Twigh School Musical/Avenger Time 4: Adventure Time - Evicted! 5: MAD- Hulk Smash/iChronicle 6: Gavin and Zachary - Jeff Who Lives At School 7: MAD-Cowboys and Aliens Force/ThunderLolcats 8: MAD-Pirates of the Pair of Tweens/Conan the Kardashian 9: Regular Show-Prank Callers 10: The Looney Tunes Show-The Jailbird and Jailbunny Special Features ApartmentNewsroom 1: South Coast Shores- 10th Anniversary of 9/11: Seeing and Remembering 2: Peartree Apartment Homes-Disaster in Japan 3: Versailles on the Lake One-on-One- Jackie Evancho 4: Woodlake- Occupy 5: South Coast Springs Condominiums- Baja California: The Story of the Quake 6: Chelsea Court Condominiums- Haiti: A Remembrance 7: The Aspens- Interview with the Superintendent of Fountain Valley, Ca 8: Aspen Village Apartments- The Final Harry Potter Flick/Death of Gavin and Zachary 9: Versailles on the Lake One-on-One- Charlie Sheen CEC TV Favorites Volume Two 1: MAD: Arthor/The Big Fang Theory 2: Martha Speaks: Martha's Life In Crime, Parts 1 and 2 3: MAD: The Social Netjerk/Smallville: Turn off the Clark 4: The Cat in the Hat: A Tale about Tails 5: MAD: Pooh Grit/Not a fan a Montana 6: Curious George: Curious George Takes a Vacation 7: Lottery Squad: A Kid Walks Into A Liquor Store ... 8: MAD: Kobee Movie/Law and Ogre 9: Gavin and Zachary: Promattheus 10: MAD: Avaturd/CSICarly Regular Bonus Features #Bonus 5 MAD episodes: 2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime, Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore, Ko-Bee Movie / Law & Ogre, Kung Fu Blander / Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy and Money Ball Z / Green Care Bear. #The CEC TV Story: A documentary that serves original CEC TV programming. Category:MAD DVD